Yo aquí, tú conmigo
by Treina y Seis
Summary: HieixKurama. En progreso, disculpen las molestias, pero aquí no hay historia aún.
1. Capítulo 1

Ok, encontré mi cuaderno de hace 3-4 años, aproximadamente, y encontré mis viejas historias, esta fue la más "pasable" de todas las que encontré, claro, la colgaré aquí, pero con algunos ajustes… Eh. Bien.

**Disclaimer: **YuYu Hakusho no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, esto lo hago solo para el entretenimiento de los lectores y… mía ;D

Bueno, muchos de ustedes han de conocer el fuerte "lazo" de amistad que une a Hiei y a Kurama, bueno esto trata sobre ese sentimiento y como se va convirtiendo en un sentimiento de amor. Sí, amo esa pareja y espero que disfruten esto.

-

*El mundo espiritual.

-Hiei, tienes visitas – Habló un monstruo enorme al momento de estar abriendo la puerta de la habitación. – Pasa muchacho. – Le dijo a un joven de cabello pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias. – Dijo amablemente el joven entrando a la habitación, mientras sus verdes ojos se posaban en una pequeña figura frente a él.

-Lo que sea.- Le contestó el monstruo con una voz grave, así, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

-Hola, Hiei. – El pelirrojo permaneció ahí parado observando al pequeño.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí zorro? – Fue lo único que le contestó Hiei, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones más cercanos a donde él estaba.

-Nada, ¿Qué no puedo pasar a visitar a mi amigo? Me quedaba de paso.

-¿De paso a dónde Kurama? No juegues conmigo.

-Vaya… decoraste la habitación muy a tu forma de ser Hiei. – Comentó Kurama al ver que las paredes eran simplemente de piedra sin adorno alguno, una cama, un par de sillones y una ventana.

-¿Cuál decorado?. – Preguntó algo confundido.

-Exacto, sencillo. – Sonrió Kurama levemente.

-Pff… no me contestaste ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hiei se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kurama.

-Te lo dije, sólo tenía deseos de verte… ¿Qué a caso te molesta que te venga a visitar?

-No, creo que no, sólo que hoy tuviste suerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Casi nunca estoy aquí, tú me conoces, prefiero dormir en cualquier otro lugar, un árbol, ya sabes, me gusta la intemperie.

-Sí, creo que es muy agradable estar rodeado de plantas. – Dijo Kurama con una ligera sonrisa jugueteando entre sus labios.

-Sí… Eh, bueno ¿Y cómo están los demás?. – Hiei prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que Kurama se pusiera "romántico".

-¿Qué Hiei, te preocupaste por ellos?. – Preguntó Kurama divertido.

-¡No! Claro que no… sólo preguntaba… ya sabes… no necesito preocuparme… para hacer preguntas… - Le contestó un Hiei muy sonrojado, las palabras estaban ahí pero no sabía como sacarlas.

Ese tipo de preguntas "sentimentales" no iban con él y no sabía como dar una respuesta, por supuesto que quería saber de ellos, orgulloso.

-Bueno… pues… todos estamos bien… pero… pues sucedió algo trágico.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó? – Había un tono de ligera preocupación en su voz, como siempre, sabía como guardar la calma un poco.

-Keiko murió…

-La noviecita de Yusuke… Y bien ¿Cómo lo tomó él?

-¿Cómo esperas? Muy mal… aunque poco a poco se recuperó con el apoyo de todos, claro que más que nada por Botan, ella fue la que más tiempo estuvo junto a él… se hicieron realmente unidos. No creo que Yusuke tarde mucho en decirle que la quiere o algo así.

-Ya veo… ¿Y el idiota?

-Ha ha ha, si te refieres a Kuwabara, está en la Universidad, estudiando medicina, esto de salvar vidas le pegó en grande. – Dijo el pelirrojo divertido.

-Como siempre, un idiota, sólo un tonto prefiere salvar las vidas humanas en vez de acabar con ellos. No lo soporto. – Comentó el más bajo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Como siempre, como lo has dicho, como siempre Hiei.

-Y bien… Uhm ¿Y Yukina?... – Bajó un poco el rostro y abrió los ojos.

-Vive con la maestra Genkai y Puu.

-La mascota de Yusuke…

-Bestia sagrada.

-Lo que sea~

Al principio sonó una pequeña risa en la habitación por parte del pelirrojo, pero el enano simplemente seguía algo serio, la risa fue disminuyendo hasta quedar sólo una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó Hiei con un sonrojo ligero.

-Yo también estoy en la Universidad…

-¿Uh?

-En medicina, con Kuwabara, salvando esos idiotas humanos – Kurama sonrió un poco al ver el rostro de Hiei, sonrojado a más no poder.

-Vaya… han pasado muchas cosas, estar separado tanto tiempo de ti no me hace bien. – Volteó la cara.

-¿De mi? – Kurama se desconcertó un poco al escuchar a Hiei decir esto, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

-Quise decir de ti… y de los demás. – Rápidamente quiso arreglarlo.

-… Bueno, ya debo irme. – Kurama se puso de pie.

-Como quieras…

Al momento que dijo eso hubo un horrible sonido en toda la habitación, iluminándose completamente, un trueno.

-Estas tormentas son de lo peor, ¿Estás seguro de querer irte ahora? Sabes como son las tormentas en el mundo espiritual.

-Gracias por pedirme que me quede Hiei.

-No lo hice…

-Está bien Hiei, me quedaré.

-Zorro, hay sólo una cama.

-¿Algún problema con eso Hiei?

-No.

Los dos entraron en la cama, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Hiei se quedara dormido, los días anteriores había estado de guardia día y noche y estaba realmente agotado. Kurama tardó un poco más en dormir, había cosas en su cabeza que simplemente no lo dejaban consolar el sueño rápidamente.

"_Hiei está extraño, más amable de lo normal… ¿La distancia lo afectó? Me agrada que sea así conmigo… es tan…"_ Abrió los ojos rápidamente ¿Cómo podía estar pensando así? Era su AMIGO. No podía confundirse.

-Kurama…

Al momento de voltear a ver a Hiei esta ya estaba abrazándolo, aún dormido.

-Quizá… sí podría llegar a confundirme. – Sonrió acariciándole el cabello. - ¿Qué me has hecho Hiei?

*A la mañana siguiente.

Kurama ya se había levantado y estaba preparado para irse, sólo estaba esperando a que Hiei se despertara, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-¿Hora de irse Kurama?. – Bostezó el pequeño y comenzó a estirarse, había dormido realmente bien.

-En un rato lo haré.

-Bien, entonces iré a buscar algo de comer. – Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-Esta bien, aquí te espero. – Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Como sea… - Se sonrojó y saltó por la ventana.

Kurama se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó en ella, viendo a la ventana. _"Dijo mi nombre…"_ Realmente no sabía que pensar. _"Hiei…"_ ¿Desde… cuándo?. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Hiei apareciera de nuevo, con algunas frutas que había conseguido del bosque. Después de todo no todas las plantas del mundo espiritual eran diferentes a las del mundo humano.

-Kurama…

-¿Qué ocurre?. – Kurama ya se había acercado a él, revisando las frutas.

-Iré contigo al mundo humano.

-Uhm… está bien. – Tomó algo que era parecido a una manzana y le dió una mordida.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Preocupado por Yukina?

-Algo, pero me tranquiliza saber que vive con Genkai y no con el idiota.

-Vaya sí, a pesar de que estudia arduamente y es una carrera muy pesada la que cursa se toma la molestia de ir a ver a Yukina casi a diario. Es admirable.

-Mira quien habla, estás aquí.

-Uhm… sí, pero de todas formas… no creo que sea la misma situación.

-Claro que no, ese idiota jamás se compararía, eres demasiado astuto, zorro.

-No me refería a eso, pero, gracias.

-¿Eh?. – Hiei lo veía confundido.

Kurama se había estado comportando extraño desde que llegó aunque intentara ocultarlo. De hecho ambos lo hacían, pero, como era usual, se comportaban como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

-Nada Hiei, ¿Nos vamos ya?.

Ya ambos habían terminado el desayuno y era hora de partir, Kurama quería ya ver a Shiori, esta ansioso por llegar. A veces le ganaba el sentimiento humano, Shuuichi estaba ahí, después de todo.

*Mundo humano.

-¡Yusuke! ¡Vamos despierta flojo! – La chica de cabello azul, Botan, movía al muchacho como podía, pero no había reacción.

-…¿Q-Qué pasa Botan? – Algo aturdido, Yusuke comenzó a reaccionar. Sonrojándose al ver a Botan.

-Vinieron Hiei y Kurama a verte Yusuke. – Sonrió abiertamente la peliazul. – También está aquí Kuwabara… así que… será mejor que te apures antes de que se maten él y Hiei y de paso maten a Kurama.

-Ya voy, ya voy. – Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás, estaba alegre, podría decirse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado todos juntos.

La primera imagen ante los ojos de Yusuke de los tres fue un Kurama acelerado reteniendo a Hiei a su derecha y a Kuwabara a su izquierda, típico. La verdad ninguno había cambiado mucho. En especial Hiei.

-¡Yusuke que bueno que llegaste! ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Es mi casa y no permitiré que la destruyan. – Yusuke se acercó, tomando a Kuwabara del brazo, mientras Kurama se hacía cargo de Hiei.

Pasó un rato hasta que pudieron calmarlos a ambos, y hasta que estuvieron en paz fue cuando comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Y qué tal detective? – Sorpresivamente fue Hiei el que comenzó la plática.

-Pues… te diré. Las cosas realmente han estado tranquilas aquí, Koenma no me ha dado muchas misiones, y las que me da son sencillas, como para mi sólo, realmente… extraño las misiones que solíamos tener los cuatro juntos, siempre… con ese peligro…

-Vaya Urameshi, el tiempo te ha puesto "romántico" ¿O es que tiene que ver que Botan esté viviendo contigo? – Kuwabara habló, era obvio que había algo entre Yusuke y Botan, tenían que saberlo, de un modo o de otro.

-… ¿Botan? Puede ser… realmente, me hace muy feliz vivir con ella, siempre está sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que pasa. Me ha ayudado mucho… creo que… Simplemente estoy comenzando de nuevo desde…

-Sí, sabemos eso Yusuke, sólo te tenemos buenos deseos contigo y Botan. – Sonrió Kurama. – Serán felices, ya verás.

-Oh bien, oh bien ¿Y ustedes chicos, cómo van con los "asuntos del corazón"? – Yusuke se acomodó un poco, todos estaban sentados en el suelo, les hecho una mirada a los tres y sonrió.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre. – Kurama se acomodó el cabello, sonriendo.

-Cielos, 'Don Popular' Pff… - Hiei tenía cierto tono de enojo en su voz.

Yusuke los miró extrañado, Kuwabara también. Había algo raro en esos dos.

-Pues, yo con mi Yukina tengo y desbordo felicidad sólo con verla ¡Es lo más hermoso del mundo! – Kuwabara y sus energías. Cuando hablaba de Yukina era inevitable.

Hiei sólo le dedicó una mirada fría a Kuwabara, no lo quería cerca de su hermana, pero al parecer Yukina realmente le correspondía. No había mucho que él pudiese hacer, considerando que no podía llegar como si nada y contarle toda la historia. Era mejor dejarlo así.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Aquí es chicos. – Kurama se detuvo, viendo las luces de colores.

-¡¿AQUÍ?!... ¿S-Seguro? – Kuwabara se notaba algo asqueado de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Pero… - Yusuke miró el lugar.

Era un club bastante llamativo.

-No pienso entrar, esos hombres me ven demasiado extraño. – Hiei se alejó un poco, conteniéndose para no sacar su katana.

-Es un club para homosexuales, Hiei. – Yusuke lo miró.

-¿Qué es un homosexual? Han estado hablando de eso desde que comenzó la misión y realmente no entiendo – Hiei lo miró confundido, los demonios realmente no tenían esa palabra en su vocabulario.

-Son las personas que gustan de personas de su mismo sexo. – Se acercó Kurama, viéndolo y explicándole de que se trataba.

-… Ya veo. – Hiei puso una mirada difícil de explicar.

-Bueno, así que aquí se encuentra… - Yusuke miró la entrada del lugar. – Supongo que habrá que entrar.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que nos separaramos Yusuke? – Kurama lo miró.

-¿Dos y dos? ¿Qué les parece? – Kuwabara dijo, dispuesto a ser de los que estuvieran afuera.

-¿Quiénes entran y quiénes no? – Yusuke los miró a todos.

-Que entren el enano y Kurama, realmente, Urameshi no creo que nosotros logremos vernos como ellos. – Dijo Kuwabara intentando zafarse de la situación.

-Te sorprenderías Kuwabara… - A Kurama no le molestó ni un poco el comentario, pero igual quería divertirse jugando con la mente de Kuwabara.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Nada, nada. – Kurama rió divertido. – Como sea, ya que es así como lo ven, iremos Hiei y yo.

-Lo que sea. – Hiei simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

*Flashback.

-Sr. Koenma, ya llegamos. – Botan hablaba enérgicamente, como usualmente lo hacía. Entrando a la oficina de Koenma.

-Que bueno que nos llamaste Koenma, realmente extrañaba tener misiones con estos tipejos. – Yusuke sonrió apuntando a las tres personalidades que se encontraban tras él.

-Claro que sí, pasen. – Quizá Koenma estaba de buen humor hoy. – Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. – Dijo gustosamente.

-¿Cuál es la misión? – Hiei había amanecido de mal humor, a pesar de que estaba viviendo cómodamente en la habitación de Kurama, simplemente había sido, una de esas malas noches.

-Ya saben, un demonio asesinando gente, se encuentra en el Ningenkai, este criminal suele transformarse en jóvenes apuestos y entra a lugares, uhm… como decirles, a lugares donde suelen reunirse homosexuales, y ya saben el resto, se hace el indefenso inocente, los seduce y simplemente los asesina a sangre fría. – Koenma les explicaba la situación mientras trasculcaba los cajones buscando unos papeles.

-… Ya veo. Ehm… - Yusuke encontraba un poco extraña la situación.

Hiei simplemente los miraba.

-Muy bien, aquí están los detalles y la dirección. – Koenma se acercó a Yusuke y le entregó un _folder_. – Listo chicos, vayan.

-De acuerdo Koenma, vamos chicos. ¡Botan! Espero que la cena de hoy sea excelente, creo que después de un trabajo como este… nos lo mereceríamos.

-¡De acuerdo Yusuke! – Botan le contestó con una sonrisa, entusiasmada, le agradaba mucho que el detective gustara de su comida.

-En marcha chicos. – Yusuke fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

Ya pronto se encontraban lejos, en el Ningenkai.

***

-Hiei ¿Cómo terminaron convenciéndonos de esto?

-No hicieron mucho la verdad, mira, entramos, sacamos al bastardo, se lo llevamos a Koenma y listo.

A Kurama le parecía extraño que últimamente Hiei estuviese así de comunicativo, en todo el tiempo que lo conocía no se comportaba de esa manera, al menos no cuando estaban con más personas, además de él. Quizá simplemente era que Hiei había comenzado a tomarle más confianza.

-De acuerdo Hiei, entremos.

Se encaminaron a la entrada, con algunas dificultades con el guardia, Hiei no aparentaba su edad, era difícil de creer, realmente lo único que tenía de adulto era la voz. Pero, finalmente, gracias a la "persuasiva" forma de convencer del demonio, pudieron entrar.

-Kurama… todos me miran extraño… - El pequeño demonio de fuego sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Es que, Hiei, eres apuesto.

-Uhg… zorro…

-Mira, sentémonos en la barra y bebamos algo, mezclémonos en este ambiente, y desde ahí veamos si está nuestro amigo.

-Como sea, sólo mantenlos alejados de mi, no deseas que los mate ¿O sí zorro?

"_Probablemente si te llegasen a tocar los mataría con mis propias manos"_

Se acercaron a la barra y se sentaron juntos, viendo a todos, todos viéndolos a ellos, era inevitable, ambos eran, sin lugar a dudas, bien parecidos; era difícil que no llamaran la atención.

Pasaron los minutos, Hiei y Kurama seguían estáticos en las sillas, sólo se dedicaban a mirar a su alrededor, no debía ser tan difícil encontrar al demonio. Al parecer la fuerte música, el humo, las luces y la mezcla de olores; de perfumes, de sudor y otras cosas, no ayudaban mucho realmente. A Hiei le estaba comenzando a dar jaqueca el lugar.

-Oigan chicos~… - Se les acercó un hombre grande, robusto, con ropa realmente extravagante, una mezcla de colores interesantes.

Ambos voltearon lentamente hacia el sujeto que, al parecer, les estaba hablando a ellos.

-Han estado mucho tiempo aquí solitos ¿No quieren divertirse con nosotros? – Alrededor de él comenzaron a juntarse más hombres, vestidos de la misma manera.

-Eh… no gracias, somos pareja. – Hiei se inclinó un poco hacia donde estaba Kurama.

-Chico, no te creo ni un poco.

Kurama estaba estupefacto por lo que acababa de decir el youkai, sentía el cuerpo caliente, sabía que estaba sonrojado, era como si fuera a derretirse. No estaba poniendo atención a la situación.

_-¡Kurama!_

_-Hiei… Es extraño hablar por telepatía…_

_-Como sea, tenemos que hacer algo, si nos echan tendremos que buscar otra manera de completar la misión y la verdad en estos momentos no se me ocurre absolutamente nada y no creo que sirva mucho que el idiota y el detective vengan…_

_-¿Te preocupa tanto?_

_-No soy esclavo de Koenma como para estar haciéndole estos favores… pero igual…_

_-Está bien Hiei…_

_-¿Qué haremos?_

_-Perdón_

_-¿Eh?_

Fuera de sus mentes, Kurama ya estaba muy cerca, de hecho, muy encima de Hiei, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda, besándole. El youkai tenía los ojos bastante abiertos, no sabía realmente que sucedía, no podía creerlo, ¿El zorro besándolo? No quería despegarse de él, sus labios eran muy suaves y cálidos, tan deliciosos, tenía unas ganas enormes de morderlos. Pero no se movía.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, la paciencia del detective y Kuwabara se había agotado, decidieron entrar, quizá las cosas se habían complicado. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al ver el "espectáculo" que estaban dando sus compañeros, los hombres que los rodeaban parecían verlos con envidia, algunos lloraban y decían que "No era justo".

-C-Chicos… - Yusuke los veía, con el rostro pálido, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Kuwabara estaba sin habla. Quizá sus ojos estaban fallando. El youko y el youkai se separaron por fin, se veían, fijamente, ¿Qué pasaba?, querían más, Hiei vio de reojo a Kuwabara y a Yusuke y se separó bruscamente de Kurama.

-¡Idiotas! – Hiei les gritó levantándose de su asiento.

Kurama solo los veía, se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Había un silencio incómodo entre ellos, hasta que, de la nada, lo sintieron, ese ki maligno, su presa había llegado al lugar. Todos, al mismo tiempo, lo vieron pasar, era un muchacho bastante apuesto, parecido a Kurama.

-¡Rápido! – Kurama sacó su látigo, estaba un poco aturdido por la situación, pero no le resultó nada difícil atraparlo.

-Ahora… imbécil, volverás al mundo espiritual. – Hiei lo amenazó con la katana.

Los hombres que los rodeaban antes se habían ido de ahí rápidamente al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, unos locos con armas, no había razón para arriesgarse tanto, vaya noche.

Al tener bien atrapado ya al demonio, se dirigían al mundo espiritual. Todos iban extrañamente serios.

-… Hiei, Kurama ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Yusuke rompió el incómodo silencio que había entre los cuatro.

-Yusuke, era solo actuación. – Kurama, siempre contestaba algo inteligente, pero esta vez, no era muy creíble.

-No es como si fueramos… homosexuales, idiota. – Hiei miró al detective.

-Bueno, realmente no me sorprendería, ustedes siempre están juntos y…

-¡¿Qué insinuas detective?! – Hiei ya había sacado la katana, y estaba más que dispuesto a cortar por la mitad a Yusuke.

-¡NADAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Yusuke, se dio a la fuga, Hiei era de temerse enojado o de cualquier forma.

-Calma~. – Kurama veía como los dos corrían en círculos.

-_"Vaya… a veces no entiendo y me asusta como es que llegan a pláticas así y no les importa que todo el mundo los escuche… que vergüenza" _– Pensó Kuwabara, aún no podía decir nada de lo ocurrido.


End file.
